Grimmwar  (Part 1)
by Darkpenn
Summary: They thought the Grimm had been defeated. They were wrong. Very wrong.


**Grimmwar (Part 1)**

 _They thought the Grimm had been defeated. They were wrong. Very wrong._

 _[Author's note: It is thirteen years after the events of the story collections_ The Power Within _and_ redwhiteblackyellow _, and the story_ Discovery. _To recap: Yang and Blake assumed the powers of Maidens; Weiss died in the battle with Salem; Ruby learned to control (to an extent) the power of the Relic; and Ruby and Yatsuhashi fell in love.]_

* * *

Ruby Rose entered the War Room – what had once been the Principal's Office of Beacon Academy. Yatsuhashi Daichi was behind her, ready to offer support if it seemed she needed it. He knew about the battle wounds hidden under her uniform.

Immediately, everyone in the room jumped to their feet. Several people offered her their chairs, but she waved them aside.

"It is very good to see you, Ruby," said Glynda Goodwitch. "Very good indeed. But ... when did you get out of hospital? Are you sure you are alright?"

"They let me out a few hours ago," said Ruby, as she sat down in her usual seat. "Not as if they didn't need the bed, after all. And yes, I am ready to return to duty. I'm not the first woman to lose an early-term baby."

Yatsuhashi gave a grunt. He did not seem happy with the idea of his wife being up and around, but he had learned that she would do what she would do, once her mind was made up. He took the seat next to her.

"What have we got?" said Ruby, gesturing at the holographic map that took up most of the table.

"Some good news, for once, sir," said the tech controlling the map interface.

Ruby smiled at the 'sir'. She had no official rank or title, but many people insisted on using the term. No amount of telling them not to had worked. Yatsu had told her that it was a mark of respect, and she should accept it. So eventually she had.

"The Grimm force, or what was left of it, that you and your force defeated in Thorhild Valley has retreated to Menagerie," the tech continued. "Your brigade there is currently being reinforced and re-supplied, including with some of the new _Praetorian robot units_.

"Grimm attacks in the east have been turned back by your sister, in command of the battleship _Schnee_. In the west, a very large attack of Kondors and Nevermores was met and defeated by Commander Belladonna, although the _Scarlatina_ was damaged and has returned to Atlas for repairs."

Ruby nodded. "Okay, now give me the bad news," she said. She knew that there was always bad news.

General Ironwood punched some buttons at his console. The map was replaced with a list of recent casualties. It was a long list. Ruby saw some familiar names – Sage Ayana, Nebula Violette, Scarlet David, Professor Port, Cardin Winchester, Neon Katt ...

"Actually, it's not as bad as it might have been, if the Grimm had broken through at any point," said General Ironwood.

"More days of such good news and we will be lost," Ruby said dryly.

"Yes, we are running out of people," said General Ironwood. "The replacements for the people lost on the _Scarlatina_ will be fourteen or fifteen years of age."

"And we are having to put Academy students into the field with less than six months training," added Coco Adel, head of what was generally called the 'Specials'. "We mix them with teams of more experienced Hunters whenever possible. The young ones are brave, but bravery is not always enough."

"After five years, it is becoming a question of arithmetic," said General Ironwood. "The number of Grimm continues to grow, especially Kondors, Golems, and Geists. It seems that the Geists are getting better at turning piles of rocks into monsters. Some of the Grimm reinforcements come from Kilamanjaro but we think that there are significant numbers being birthed from the ground at Menagerie as well."

"Any word on Abbey?" said Ruby.

"Our latest surveillance reports put him still at Menagerie," said the tech, calling up another map. It showed the island, infested with Grimm creatures. In the air, in the water, everywhere, especially on the northern side, which faced towards Remnant. A concentration in the middle of the island indicated the location of Abbey.

"I am sure you have run simulations, General," said Ruby. "If the war continues on its present course, how long will we last?"

General Ironwood stared at her. He said nothing.

"At this point, I doubt there is any purpose in keeping secrets," said Ruby.

General Ironwood considered, and eventually nodded. "Three months," he said. "Best case."

"And the less optimistic case?"

"Six weeks, perhaps five. I doubt that we can fight off another attack. On one front or another, they will break through. They will take Vale and then Mistral and then the rest. We beat them back in this round, partly because Abbey made the mistake of dividing his forces. I doubt that he will make that mistake again. Next time, he'll throw everything at us at a single point. We might have two Maidens and the Relic-wielder on our side, but in the end it will be enough. "

"Then ... we will have to do something ... radical," said Ruby. "Tell me, General, how many Atlas battleships are left?"

"Three. The _Schnee_ , the _Scarlatina_ , and the _Ozpin_. We also have a light cruiser, the _Qrow_ , and a number of smaller ships. Not a great deal, really, given the challenges ahead."

Ruby was quiet for a while, as she studied the map. No-one else in the room said anything, letting her think. Then she said: "Glynda, General, how is your son and his wife? I understand that his restaurant is doing quite well, all things considered."

Glynda started at the mention of Edward and Melanie. Then she ran her fingers through her grey hair. She adjusted her eye-patch. "Er, yes, it is," she said. "And their third child arrived a few weeks ago. My ... our ... grandson. I ... have learned ... to live with Melanie."

"In a manner of speaking," muttered General Ironwood.

"Very good, very good," said Ruby. "Yatsu and I might drop in there, pay our respects to our old team-mates. Perhaps you would be so good as to inform Yang and Blake that they are invited as well."

"Uh, sir, Commander Xiao Long is still on the _Schnee_ and Commander Belladonna is at Atlas overseeing the repairs to her ship," said the tech.

"Please tell them I would like to see them," said Ruby.

The tech glanced at General Ironwood. "Make it so," said the General. "Immediately."

After some further discussion the meeting broke up.

Coco came up to Ruby and Yatsuhashi. She was supported by her daughter Cerise, now about thirteen. Coco had lost a leg and a foot in one of the early battles of the war, and the mechanical replacements had not really taken, so she walked slowly and with a pronounced limp, and was often assisted by her daughter.

"I was sorry to hear about ... your loss," said Coco to Ruby and Yatsuhashi.

"Thank you," said Ruby.

"There are many others who have lost more," said Yatsuhashi.

Coco nodded. "Your honorary uncle here," said Coco to Cerise, "is the reason we still have Ruby on our side. After the Battle of Thorhild Valley, when she was injured, he carried her twenty miles to medical help. Ran all the way, made it in record time."

"It was less than that," he said. "And she is small."

Ruby gave a little laugh. "Yes, less than twenty," she said. "Nineteen and a half. Cerise, when your mother tells you stories about Yatsu, you can believe them all. Mind you, I can tell you a few about her as well."

"I look forward to hearing them one day," said Cerise. "Although from what I just heard, I don't know if there will be a 'one day'."

"We can but hope," said Ruby.

"Although I regret the loss of my sword in that battle," said Yatsuhashi.

"What would you prefer to have, it or me?" said Ruby.

"Hmm," said Yatsuhashi, scratching his chin. "Hmm. It is true that my sword did not argue as much as you do – "

She laughed, and punched him on the arm.

A uniformed messenger appeared. "Sirs," she said. "An elderly lady appeared at the desk downstairs and left these for you. She said that they should be delivered to you at once." She handed them two long packages.

"When you say 'appeared', what exactly do you mean?" said Coco.

The messenger looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well, I mean ... one second there was no-one, and then there she was," she said. "She gave me the packages and the message, and then I looked around and she was gone again. She didn't give her name but she said that you would know."

Ruby and Yatsuhashi unwrapped the two packages.

"Ah," said Ruby. "This is likely to be useful. Even if it doesn't rain."

Yatsuhashi picked up what was in the package addressed to him. "Yes," he said. "This will also be useful. Very useful indeed."

"So, you know who it was?" said the messenger. "Was it an old friend?"

"A friend?" said Ruby. "No, not exactly. But I guess she felt she had a debt to pay."

* * *

 **Two weeks earlier (one week before the Battle of Thorhild Valley)**

"So," said Ruby to the doctor as Yatsu helped her re-dress. "Is everything going as it should?"

"Given the amount of damage your body has taken, it's surprising that you're still alive, let alone pregnant," said the doctor. "Your heart, lungs, liver ... well, everything ... all show major structural damage. I've been showing you the scans for years, so you know the story. Although I have to say that I don't know how the integration of the Relic with your body really works. This magic stuff is beyond me. I can tell you, however, that using its power takes an incredible toll. How many times have you used it?"

"Seven."

Yatsuhashi gave a grunt. "Don't think so," he muttered.

"I only use it in emergencies," said Ruby. "It's just that ... these days, emergencies are not uncommon."

"Well, the next time is likely to be the last time. This husband of yours will be carrying you back in a paper bag. And of course I'm putting aside the battle wounds you have accrued. But despite all that, the baby seems to be doing pretty well. Early days, of course. I know you guys had been trying for a while. I should order you to go home and put your feet up, but I would be wasting my breath, I think."

"There's a war on, doc. It's been in the papers."

The doctor sighed. "I know, I know," she said. "I've got a waiting room full of walking wounded who will actually pay attention to me. So get out of my office."

Ruby and Yatsuhashi turned to leave.

"One more thing," said the doctor. "Good luck."

* * *

 **The Malachite Cafe, Vale (the evening after the War Room meeting)**

"Of course, we would be doing much better if Edward here stopped giving free meals to people," said Melanie Malachite.

"You would refuse help to war veterans and refugees?" said Edward.

"Not if they can pay," said Melanie.

Ruby chuckled. She knew that Melanie spent as much time as Edward helping people who needed a meal but had no money. But she was very unlikely to admit it. They had both spent several years fighting, and had been discharged after receiving serious wounds. Even now, Melanie had a scar running across her face – and it continued down the length of her body. She no longer moved with the sharp-edged grace she had once shown. For his part, Edward had an artificial arm that began at his shoulder, and a series of implants in his spine.

Yatsushita was cradling the youngest baby of Edward and Melanie in his huge arms. He and Ruby had never told Edward and Melanie that Ruby had been pregnant. There was no point in raising it now.

Yang and Blake came in. They smiled as they sat down, and had a little laugh at Yatsushita holding the baby. He seemed a bit reluctant when he handed it back to Melanie.

"How is my brother?" said Yatsushita to Yang.

"Hei? Actually, it's Major Xiong now," said Yang. "And at the moment he is probably sitting in the command chair of the _Schnee_ , with the music turned up and the bar serving doubles. So he's very happy with things."

Blake was studying the menu. "Say, do you have anything with tuna?" she said to Edward.

"I knew you were coming so I have prepared something special for you," said Edward. "Seared tuna slices for entree, tuna casserole for main course, and tuna tart for dessert."

"Please marry me," said Blake.

"Too late!" said Melanie.

Ruby chuckled again as she looked at Yang and Blake. They were still beautiful, yes, and they still radiated Maiden energy. But they also looked far older than they were. They looked as if they had aged twenty years in the period of the war. Well, she thought, a command position – in addition to them using their Maiden powers when the situation demanded – will do that. Sending people to their deaths, putting your life on the line again and again, fighting when all your strength has gone, going through the casualty lists and writing all those letters ...

If they have aged that much then I must have too, thought Ruby. I'm twenty-nine and I have more grey hairs than I can count. I wonder if Yang and Blake do the dye thing.

Edward and Melanie had put them in the back room of the restaurant, so they could speak privately.

"First, a toast," said Blake. They all stood and raised their glasses. "To absent friends."

They drank.

"You still miss her?" said Yang to Blake.

"I do," said Blake.

"Me too," said Ruby. "And these days we could really use her sense of humour, and her sword."

"She ... had a sense of humour?" said Yang.

They all laughed at the joke.

As they ate, they discussed the progress of the war from their different perspectives. Blake explained that the _Scarlatina_ had been almost lost when a troop of Grimm managed to get aboard. Golems and Beowolfs had learned to ride Kondors and Nevermores, apparently. Fortunately, there had been a Maiden to fight them, although several dozen of the crew had been lost. A close-run thing.

Ruby told them about the scenarios and simulations run by General Ironwood. Yang and Blake were not surprised.

"Abbey has the advantage of being able to quickly move his forces to attack at one point," said Blake. "But we have to defend a wide range of territory. And he has more. Much more."

"Then maybe we have to stop defending," said Ruby.

"Frontal attacks on Abbey's base at Menagerie have already been tried," said Yang. "That's why we're down to three battleships."

"I didn't say anything about a frontal attack," said Ruby. She pulled a map from her pocket and unfolded it. It was covered in hand-drawn arrows and jottings.

"Please don't tell us that you have one of your crazy-bold plans," said Blake.

"Alright, I won't tell you," said Ruby.

"But she does," said Yatsushita. "And I might mention that I have obtained a new weapon. From someone who ... had obviously been holding it in trust for many years."

He put Wilt and Blush on the table.

Blake gave a gasp. "Long time since I've seen them," she said.

"Can ... can you use them?" said Yang. "Sometimes, weapons refuse to be used by anyone other than the people who made them. No-one else has been able to get Coco's gun to work, for example. Not that she's exactly ready to give it up."

"Now I think about it, I don't know if Adam made them," said Blake. "I can't imagine that he would have had the patience to construct them. More likely, he stole them somehow."

"I have not used them in battle but they seem good in practice sessions," said Yatsushashi. "In fact, I feel that a chokutō suits me very well. And also the rifle."

Yang nodded approval. Then she said: "Uh, Ruby, there's something I have to ask. You know, one thing that comes with Maiden powers is ... a sort of capacity to look inside things. And when I look at you, I see ... well, many things about your body that are ... not good. Are you sure you are capable of seeing this mission to the end?"

Ruby was quiet for a long time. Then she said: "Yes, I've taken some hits, from the Relic and from the Grimm. But I don't see that there is much choice. If I stop fighting, if we all stop fighting, we die. Everyone will die. Simple as that. And anyway, I have Yatsu. Don't I?"

"Always," said Yatsu. "No matter what."

* * *

 **Nine years before the start of the war**

"You look green, Professor," said the airship pilot, Jenson. "Airsick? Or still seasick?"

"It's Doctor," said Doctor Oobleck. "And ... yes. To both questions."

"Don't worry, no-one has ever died from seasickness or airsickness."

"Oh dear. The hope that I would die soon has been the only thing keeping me alive."

"Well, if we don't see anything in the next ten minutes we'll have to head back anyway. We'll get back to the ship and then make the long return trip to Remnant. Do we actually know if anything is out here?"

"No, not really. But this part of the ocean has never been properly explored. In fact, we are close to being on the opposite side of the planet from Remnant. None of our ships or aircraft have ever come this far. Most of our sea-going vessels just move between Remnant and the outlying islands."

Jensen gave a grunt. "This theory, the idea put forward by the Diachi guy, that there was once much more land, and that it was nearly all covered by sea sometime in the past, do you believe it?" he said.

"It is quite possible, although many things are possible at the theoretical level. And a part of the Diachi theory is that there might be another landmass out here that was high enough to escape flooding when the oceans rose. Centred around a mountain called Kilamanjaro, if the very old books are to be believed. That's a big 'if', of course. Interestingly, Daichi himself – who was once a student of mine – was rather opposed to this little exploration. His view, which I heard him put in a lecture, was that sleeping dogs should be left to lie. But other people just want to find things out, as a matter of course."

Jenson was scanning the horizon with binoculars. "Hmm," he said. "Well, maybe he was right about there being dry land out here." He handed the binoculars to Oobleck and pointed to a dark shape, a long way off.

"Can you take us closer?" said Oobleck.

Jenson checked the fuel gauges. "Maybe a bit closer, Professor," he said, turning towards the shape.

"Doctor," said Oobleck, as he began to take photographs with the long-range camera.

"Uh, what's that?" said Jenson. There seemed to be something coming towards them, flying, from the island.

"Oh dear," said Oobleck. "That, my friend, is a Grimm creature. A Gryphon or a Nevermore, perhaps. I suggest that we, er, get the hell out of here."

Jenson was already turning the airship away. "If that's a Gryphon or a Nevermore," he said, "we must be closer than I thought. It looks much bigger than it should."

The creature was definitely heading towards them.

"Why, yes, I believe you are correct, about it being bigger than even a Giant Nevermore," said Oobleck. "It is ... something else." He aimed the camera at it.

The flying creature gave a screech. It was obviously going to attack.

Jenson was trying to reach a bank of clouds, which could offer some protection. But the creature was closing fast.

"Hold onto your lunch, Doc," said Jenson. He put the airship into a steep banking dive ... and the Grimm swept past them. The airship rocked in its slipstream. Jenson banked again, and cranked up the engines to full power and then some. Suddenly, they were in the cloud. He turned sharply several times. He looked around; there was no sign of the creature. Hopefully, it had lost them in the cloud.

"Well, Doc, looks like we made it ... just," he said. "We're going to be running on Dust fumes by the time we get back, but we should be able to make the ship."

But Oobleck was vomiting into a paper bag. Nevertheless, he did his best to give a thumbs-up sign.

It was several weeks later. Oobleck was finishing his presentation, which included the long-range images of the landmass now designated as Kilamanjaro. It was about the same size as Remnant. The mountain in the middle spewed a stream of volcanic smoke – and a stream of flying creatures.

"As you can see, it is completely infested with Grimm," he said. "Including several types we have never seen before, such as these ones that walk upright. I have taken the liberty of terming them Golems. And of course there are these very large flying creatures, three times bigger than a Giant Nevermore. I have not thought of a name for them yet."

"Kondors," said General Ironwood, in a tone that made clear it was not a suggestion.

Oobleck adjusted his glasses. "Certainly, why not, Kondors it is," said Oobleck. "Ah, the fact that a ... Kondor ... attacked us on sight indicates that these Grimm are ... unfriendly. Which is to be expected, of course. All Grimm are ... unfriendly. To humans. And ... anything else."

"And now they know we are here," said Yatsuhashi Daichi.

"But they are a very long way away," said Oobleck. "About as far away as you can get and still be on this planet."

"Are you saying, Professor," said General Ironwood, "that you think they will leave us alone?"

Oobleck stared at him. "I am not, and it is Doctor," he said. "I am saying ... that it will take them some time. To find us."

"And then," said Glynda Goodwitch, "they will seek to destroy us."

Oobleck nodded. "They are Grimm," he said. "It is what they do."

* * *

 **Three days after the War Room meeting**

General Ironwood and Glynda were silent as they considered the plan put forward by Ruby.

Eventually, the General said: "This means an almost total commitment of our remaining forces. If it fails, there will be very little left to defend Remnant. Mainly, myself with my pistol and my one-eyed wife with her magic wand."

"It is a riding crop, dear," said Glynda. "Really, we have been over this. Several times. Not a magic wand. But you are right about the danger of risking so much of our forces."

"I am fully aware of that," said Ruby. "I am open to alternatives. Although I do not consider sitting and waiting for the next Grimm attack to be an option on the table."

"And you are aware," said Glynda, "that this requires the co-operation of an individual who is, shall we say, highly unco-operative at the best of times?"

"Let me handle that," said Blake.

"In this plan," said General Ironwood, "I do not see the part which explains how you will get back once the mission is complete."

"Ha!" said Yang. "Return tickets are for wimps."

"We will work it out," said Blake. "Or not."

General Ironwood considered. He knew that ordering Ruby, Yang, and Blake to not proceed would not work. Indeed, the crews of the _Schnee_ and the _Scarlatina_ were totally loyal to their commanders – unsurprising, given the number of times that the Maidens had put their lives on the line to protect them. They would surely follow the Maidens rather than his orders, even though he was technically in command of all the military forces of Remnant. And Yatsuhashi, of course, would follow Ruby through the gates of Hell – which was where they were planning to go. As for Ruby, well, she was something of a legend.

"Are you requesting my permission, or informing me of your intentions?" he said.

"Bit from column A, bit from column B," said Ruby.

General Ironwood looked at his wife. She nodded.

"Then go ahead," he said. "But you will need a pilot. There is a fellow who does very good surveillance work. Has a special airship. Faster than the usual ones."

"One of your people?"

"Er, not exactly. But I believe he will be willing to take you to where you need to go. I will get in touch with him."

Ruby nodded.

They all looked at each other.

"All or nothing," said Yang. "Live and die on this day, live and die on this day."

"Fight to the end or go down trying, my sisters," said Blake.

"It is hard to believe," said Glynda, "that I first met you when you were just kids."

"Which reminds me," said Ruby, taking a package from her bag. "Do you think there is time for one of Edward's cakes?"

* * *

 **A few hours after the cake**

Blake walked along the line of cells. Many of them were empty; their one-time occupants had been given paroles in order to fight in the war. Only the most dangerous were left. She stopped in front of a particular cell, and gestured for the guard accompanying her to open it.

"Are you sure, Commander?" said the guard.

"I can look after myself," said Blake. "And in any case, we're old friends."

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," growled the occupant of the cell.

"Probably, but you didn't," said Blake.

The guard shrugged and opened the door, and Blake went in. The cell door was locked behind her. She sat down on the only chair, noting that there was a chain around the prisoner's ankle, with the other end attached to the wall.

"Well, it looks like you're having fun," said Blake.

"Fuck you," said _Ilia_ Amitola.

"As I recall, you have already done that," said Blake.

"And I recall you saying that you loved me," said Ilia.

"Oh, that was just a lie to get into your pants, didn't you know that? Anyway, I'm not here to put you on your back again, or to talk about old times. I have an offer. You tell me how you got off Menagerie when the Grimm were taking it over, and I ... well, I won't kill you. Believe me, I would really like to do that."

Ilia stared at her. "The day that twenty-five thousand faunus died? A quarter of our people," she said. "Yes, I remember it. When the humans were happy to watch us slaughtered."

"I recall it quite differently," said Blake. "I recall the humans sending every airship they had to rescue the other seventy-five thousand, fighting Kondors and Nevermores every step of the way. Even the Schnee Dust Company sent everything in range. I was there, you know. I saw a lot of soldiers go down, and a lot of Hunters, including Fox Alistair, who stepped up to take command of the rearguard force when it had to be done. While you, as I remember, sat in a jail not unlike this one, in Menagerie. When it was clear that Menagerie had to be abandoned they opened all the cell doors. You were last seen heading for the southern side of the island. Then you popped up in Remnant, putting a blade in the throat of Jacques Schnee."

"For which you should thank me," said Ilia. "Instead, you named a battleship after him."

Blake laughed. "Is that what you think? Oh, you stupid girl," she said. "That ship was named not for Jacques but for another Schnee. One I knew very well. But you still haven't told me how you got away from the Grimm."

"And you still haven't told me what's in it for me. If you want to kill me, go ahead. I will die a proud faunus."

"You will die a foolish one. How about this, you tell me and I'll try to get you some more salubrious accommodation, maybe even lose the chain."

Ilia stared at her. "You're planning on going back there, aren't you?" she said.

Blake nodded. "The bottom line is that we're losing this war," she said. "We are planning one last attack, but from the southern side of the island, not the north. There's fewer Grimm there. But also some mountains that would make the going more difficult."

"If you try to fly over the mountains the Kondors will cut your airships to pieces. But landing near the beach and then going overland? That means a very long walk if your aim is to reach Abbey."

Blake nodded. "I didn't say it was going to be easy," she said. "But it might be a lot easier if you told me how you got to the southern side of the island."

Ilia was quiet for a long time. "Two things," she said eventually. "First, there is a natural tunnel under one of the mountains, it starts several kilometres from the beach. It's maybe a kilometre long. Not easy but passable. Or it was when I went through it. But that was years ago, who knows what it's like now, it could be wall-to-wall Grimm. And the southern entrance is impossible to find ... unless you know where it is."

Blake nodded again. "And what's the other thing?" she said.

Ilia held up her bare wrist. Slowly, a mark, like a tattoo design, appeared on her skin. "This," she said. "When the White Fang let Grimm loose in Vale, each of our people had one of these. From Salem, apparently, although I heard that the soldiers of Almira Gulch used them too. They seem to confuse the Grimm, make them think that the soldiers are Grimm. At least, they work on Beowolfs and Ursas, and the boar ones. For a while, not long. The new ones, like the Golems, they're much smarter, so they might not fall for it. I don't know about the flying ones, it never came up. I'm not making any promises. I'm just saying ... maybe it might help. Maybe."

The mark disappeared. Obviously, Ilia could use her chameleon powers to make it appear when she wanted, and only when she wanted.

"So," said Ilia. "You want to know where the tunnel entrance is, you want to copy the glyph, here's the deal. You take me with you. I'll be damned if I'll sit here waiting for the Grimm to roll up and skewer me trapped in a cage. If I'm going to die I want to die on Menagerie. Oh, and I want my whip back. With its Dust. I'm not going in unarmed."

Blake considered. "Alright," she said at last. "But you don't get your whip until the fireworks start. We don't want you sticking it into someone's back if you have a fit of pique. And if you annoy me in any way, I will cut your head off. Slowly. And I will laugh while I do it."

"Ah," said Ilia. "I always loved it when you talked dirty."

 **To be continued ...**


End file.
